


Revenge is a dish best served cold

by anotherdiana



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Background Avengers - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Modern Day, Steve's a little shit, everything is great and nothing hurts, no actual mention of a relationship but lbr theyre dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherdiana/pseuds/anotherdiana
Summary: "Remember when I made you ride the Cyclone at Coney Island?""Yeah, and I threw up?”





	

[Inspired by THIS](http://bucke.tumblr.com/post/134197846681)

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Buck?” Steve says, suddenly. “You ever think about going to Florida?" 

”…No?“ Bucky replies, hesitantly. 

Steve just ‘hmm’s softly, and goes back to reading his book. 

Three weeks later, they’re in Universal Orlando, and it’s almost worth the overpowering heat to see the childlike look of joy on Steve’s face at the huge theme park spread out in front of them. 

Nat and Sam make a beeline for Hogwarts, just visible above the 'coasters. Clint is determinedly winning his eighth stuffed giraffe at the nearest ring toss game, apparently intending to "rescue” the whole lot. 

Steve grabs Bucky’s metal hand, and tows him along, excitedly. Theme parks have certainly come a long way since they were kids, but the atmosphere, the excitement, is exactly the same. 

Steve lets him eat three pretzels and a Cinnabon before they arrive at the part Steve had obviously come for. 

“Look, look!” He says, pointing happily up at a neon green monstrosity. “They themed a rollercoaster after Banner!" 

As they wait in the queue, watching the cheesy cartoon videos of Bruce hulking out, Steve is bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet, and Bucky is really starting to regret that Cinnabon. 

They reach the front of the queue all too soon, and as the safety harnesses lock in place over their shoulders, Steve turns to him with an evil grin. 

"Hey, Buck? Remember when you made me ride the Cyclone at Coney Island, and I threw up…?”


End file.
